I Once Loved A Mudblood
by Minerva M McGonagall
Summary: Snape fell in love with one muggle born, but what happens if he does again. SS/HG as well as my fave ADMM! M for further chapters.


I Once Loved A Mudblood

Chapter One- Finding a New Love

Snape slammed his fist on his little desk in the corner of his room.

"Why the bloody hell is it so hard to write a letter to her?" he asked to no one in particular.

All he managed was a 'Dear Lily' but couldn't find anymore words. He had been meaning to write for a while after all, she had sent him numerous letters and even some pictures. He looked through them with disgust.

'_Her and that _Potter_- disgusting'_

"I won't be long, just have to speak with Sybill for a moment."

Severus craned his neck towards the door. He recognized that voice.

'_Professor Dumbledore, but what's he doing here and who's Sybill?'_

Snape walked over to the door and listened for anyone coming. Slowly he opened the door an inch; no one was around so he crept into the hall. A swish of purple cloak disappeared around the corner and Snape followed and peaked around. Dumbledore knocked at the door and stood waiting for a response.

"You! YOU! What do _you_ want? All to be forgiven I suppose? I should think not! After insulting my ancestry. I cannot believe"

"Sybill, Sybill, I'm sorry you fell this way. Please, let us go to the privacy of your room where we can talk."

"Very well," said Sybill reluctantly.

Snape crept to the door and listened through the keyhole. There was a raspy voice speaking now.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. . .Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies"

"Oy! What do you think you're doing boy? Get away from there."

"I was just. . ."

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes looked down at him.

Hot tears slid down his face. He had no desire to think about this particular day but ever since that boy had come to Hogwarts eighteen years ago it was impossible. His eyes were exactly the same as hers.

"Lily," he whispered her name caressingly, "Why did I betray you?"

More tears slid down his face and soon he was sobbing uncontrollably. There was a knock at the door and Severus quickly wiped his eyes. He cleared his throat and strode to the door.

"Come in."

"So sorry to bother you Severus but I've got a few papers I need you to sign. Just some formalities. Severus, have you been, _crying_?"

"No, of course not, it's just—allergies," answered Snape wiping away an escaping tear.

"Severus, you know you can tell me if something is bothering you. I'm always here."

"Yes, thank you Headmaster, but, I am fine, I can assure you."

"Very well, um, you can just finish those papers later. I'll be down in the kitchens getting some hot chocolate," Dumbledore turned to leave, "Oh and Severus if this is about the boy, you'd be wise to remember our agreement."

"Yes Headmaster, I understand."

Snape turned sharply to his desk and rifled through the papers Dumbledore had just handed him. He grabbed a quill and read through a paper entitled: Do You Approve of the Way the School is Run? He signed that paper and put it aside. There was another knock on the door.

"_Yes_!"

"Um, P-professor? I'm here for my extra lessons," a timid voice called out.

"Come here, Miss Granger," Snape answered in a calmer tone.

"Am I bothering you? Sir."

"No, Miss Granger. I'm sorry; I just was thinking and doing some final things before your lesson. That's all."

"Oh, alright. So what potion are we working on tonight?"

"I was thinking we could try out a Felix Felicis. It's quite an advanced potion but, we will try to make it."

Snape helped Hermione get the ingredients and helped her get started. He went back to his desk and started going through the rest of the papers. He would check on Hermione's progress every once in a while. He couldn't help but notice that she had a knack for potions like someone else he knew. Biting back tears he looked up at the clock, it was a quarter after nine. In fifteen minutes Hermione would have to leave. He started to gather the things up that she didn't need anymore. Reaching for a small vile he accidentally brushed his hand against hers. He pulled it back quickly and turned his back to her. There was a strange feeling that went through Snape's body. Hermione felt it too; she blushed and continued with her work.

'_This can't be happening to me again. I won't allow it. These lessons are just lessons, nothing more. . . I wonder, if she felt. . .No stop this it's nonsense.'_

"Um, Professor? I've got to go, does this look alright?"

"Looks fine. Come earlier tomorrow, we'll start a new potion and then you can finish this one."

"Yes sir. Erm. . .Goodnight."

"Goodnight. . .Miss. . .Erm. . .Hermione."

Hermione blushed as she walked out. Was Professor Snape warming up to her? This was really strange.

Snape was pacing up and down his office.

'_This is strange; I can't have feelings for her. No way, I'm a teacher, she's a student. What am I doing? I think I'm going crazy. I can't like a student. It's just so strange.'_

He stopped, and thought about Hermione. Her hair and her body, her lovely eyes. Her hands, they were so soft and—he had to stop thinking about her in that way.

'_This is so weird. Professor Snape! Ew! But there is something about him. His eyes, they were strangely soft tonight. And his hands were soft and warm. His hair seemed less greasy too. Oh no! Ew, ew, ew.'_

Hermione was walking up the steps to the dormitories and mulling things over from tonight. It was way too weird. Having feelings for a professor. Not right at all. She entered the Head boy and girl common room. She sat down on the couch and stared into the fire. The door to the Head Boy's room was closed so Hermione assumed that Draco was sleeping.

'_This is weird, I like Ron. I love him, actually. I can't like slimeball Snape. Ok, I should get some sleep and forget about this everything will change tomorrow.'_

Everything did change the next day. The two avoided each other all day and when their lesson came that night, it went back to the way things were. Things stayed like that until two weeks before school was over. Hermione went down to her lessons with Snape expecting everything to be as it had been. She knocked on the door and entered. Everything was sitting ready for her. Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers. He motion for her to begin and she did. He got up in the middle of the lesson to check on her progress and noticed she was stirring the potion wrong. He pointed that out to her and she looked up at him embarrassed.

"Here, let me show you."

Snape hesitated then placed his hand on hers. She flinched but then relaxed, liking the way his hand rested on hers. He guided her hand around the cauldron helping her stir the potion.

"There, that's better."

"T-thank you sir."

They stared at each other their hands still touching. Snape leaned down to Hermione's face. She looked into his eyes and leaned closer to him. She felt his warm breath on her face as they grew closer. Their lips touched and they drew back looking at each other. Hermione stood up and started to walk away.

"We shouldn't."

"I know, but I can't help it. Hermione Jane Granger, I think I'm in love with you."

Hermione turned and looked into Snape's eyes. They were black but there was a soft caring look to them. In two strides Snape was at Hermione's side. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. She couldn't resist, so she put her arms around his neck. He smiled and then placed his lips on hers. She opened her mouth a little wider and stuck out her tongue. Snape opened his mouth also. He reached down and unbuttoned her shirt. She helped him and then took it off. She reached towards him and pulled off his robe. She unbuttoned his shirt and he took it off. He picked Hermione up and carried her over to his bedroom door. He kicked it open and then he layed her down on the bed and stared at her body. He smiled down at her and she smiled at him. He kissed her neck and his fingers played down her stomach to her button on her skirt. She looked at him and he looked back. She nodded and undid her button. Snape pulled off the skirt as Hermione reached down to undo his pants. He helped her get them off and then Hermione placed her hands on Snape's face and kissed him. They lay pressed together naked body to naked body. Snape's hands worked their way down her back. Hermione lay still feeling the skillful work of his hands on her body. They worked up a sweat before laying still and staring at each other. Hermione curled up against Snape's body as a draft blew through the dungeon. He wrapped his arms around her shielding her from the cold. He grabbed the blankets and covered the two of them. Hermione yawned and Snape smiled at her. He lay her head on his chest and brushed through her hair with his fingers. She closed her eyes loving the way his fingers played through her hair. She fell asleep because on this night she hadn't a care in the world.

~*~

Graduation day came and Hermione was so excited. She was top of the class. She looked out on the crowd of happy faces. She looked at the teachers, McGonagall looking up at her proudly, Dumbledore staring fondly at the trio, Hagrid with tears in his eyes, Flitwick smiling as he sat on a pile of pillows, and Snape, looking at her intently revealing nothing. Hermione got up and walked to the podium to deliver her speech.

"As we prepare ourselves to leave these walls of education, we prepare ourselves for the real world. Everything we have learned will be put to use out there. From Charms to Transfiguration, to Potions, to Defense against the Dark Arts, and so on. All of these things will be needed. And. . . . and. . . "

Hermione was feeling dizzy and was having troubles reading her speech. She looked out at the crowd, there faces swimming in and out of focus. She looked down again and felt her knees buckle. Everything went black and the last thing that Hermione heard was a shout from the crowd.

"Hermione!"

Snape and the other teachers ran to her side. McGonagall placed her hand on Hermione's forehead.

"She's burning up. There's something not right about this. She was just fine. Poppy what do you think?"

"I can't be sure; we've got to get her up to the hospital wing immediately. Severus, Albus carry her up there. Minerva and I will follow."

Snape and Dumbledore picked Hermione up and carried her up to the hospital wing. They entered the wing and placed Hermione on a bed. She was hot to the touch. Madam Pomfrey placed a cold rag on her forehead. She told McGonagall to undress her, put a hospital gown on her and then cover her up with blankets. McGonagall did as she was told, putting the curtain up for privacy. Snape sat on the bed opposite of Hermione's and looked at the curtain hoping she would be okay. Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. Somehow, he knew what was going on between the two and thought it was wonderful. Snape needed some love in his life. He placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. Snape looked up at him tears in his eyes.

"She'll be alright Severus. Don't worry."

Snape nodded, barely stifling a sob. He was worried about her. The woman he loved, what was wrong?


End file.
